


Coexistence

by Anonymous



Series: Knitted, Tangled, Raveled [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, I really miss playing this game.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them are like two sides of the coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coexistence

They had lost sense of time, space, or even reality.

The brunette was very,  _very_ tormented by the fact that they were not dead, and yet...they were not alive either. And the bluenette knew that. After all, he knew her like his own self. He knew that Minako did not fear death, however he knew that her biggest fear would be to be left alone, no matter where they were or what state they were in. The first few days since the pair sacrificed themselves, Minako kept on clinging to him, crying, with soft whimpers of -- "Please don't leave me be, I'm scared --" choking between her tears.  

The two lacked physical bodies which essentially meant that they were not  _living_ , however their spirits, not losing the appearance they took when their bodies were vessels to their souls, were  _alive_. Minato didn't understand how such a paradox could possibly occur, however they soon understood when the members of SEES once again stood before them, fighting what they wished to get rid of. The embodiment of the darkness and negativity clumped within humanity, Erebus...the beloved husband of Nyx, so the legends said. _  
_

They were the ones who started this paradox. Their wish to save humanity from itself was very sincere and strong, however as long as humanity continued to retain emotions, there would be no way to save humanity from itself. Erebus would once again be reformed, and for even once, they knew they were not allowed to rest. Stripped of their Personas, there were no one but each other when they faced the temptation of leaving this state of not being alive nor dead, Minako repeatedly yelling that she would not give in and Minato tried to shut the voice inside his head, fingers entwined with each other -- even the blue eyed boy didn't know how long they could endure this mental torture.

_After all, the prospect of being alive again is something he will be willing to trade with...anything._

Sometimes the voices would fall quiet, and there would be time to recover. Minako would immediately drop her guard, falling asleep almost immediately -- not like he could blame her. Running his fingers through her auburn hair, Minato relished the sensation when their souls made contact; he wouldn't be exaggerating to say that the contact was the only thing that kept him sane. It was more intimate than a physical contact would ever be, and both of them enjoyed the warmth that washed them away, their retreat in this plane floating between life and death. Sometimes the voices would fall quiet for a period of time, and Minako for once, from some rare occasions, return to her bubbly, cheerful nature. Her soul would often burn bright red, something Minato found amusing and lifting at the same time.

* * *

Although they were polar opposites, Minako knew what Minato was afraid of.

He was afraid of being forgotten. And although that was the risk he had accepted since he decided to protect what he could protect, Minako knew that his biggest fear was still looming threateningly practically above his head, ready to eat him whole at any time. She knew that words would do no good for him...after all, she knew him like she knew herself.

At first, she shied away from the contact the blue haired boy attempted to make. It wasn't that she's uncomfortable, however the moment their souls came in contact, she was surprised that his soul was cold like ice, freezing anything that touched it to death. If he could, his soul could literally freeze hers, a burning bright crimson. However Minako realized she had hurt him with her rejection when she noticed his soul glowed dark blue with blue butterflies faded away inside his soul, and the two remained quiet for some time before Minako then attempted the contact first, although shyly, afraid that he would reject her.

It was much to her surprise that Minato didn't reject her attempt and instead accepted her inside his coldness that could freeze anyone not careful enough. Strangely, the moment their souls met and melted into each other, Minako felt a warm sensation washed herself away, warmth and sense of security enveloped her as Minato then allowed her further, and she allowed him further. He was the only one able to keep her going despite all the voices that grated at her insecurities, because he was there. It could continue like forever, and Minako wished somewhere deep inside her heart that they would stop grating at her insecurities. At those moments, there would come an icy cold touch tingling her, she knew it was Minato's way of encouraging her. In return, she would often touch him, sending him warm pulses that tickled him -- to encourage him.

_Those voices were tempting. They were offering a way to save them, the saviors of this world..._

Those voices -- whether they gave up because they couldn't defeat the pair or tired, would sometimes subside for a period of time. And for some rare occasions, Minato would pull her close to him and fell asleep while holding her, resting his chin on top of her head. Minako knew that when Minato did that, he wouldn't wake up for some time and it would be her duty to look after him. The auburn liked the warmth he emitted, it made her feel safe and secure.

* * *

 

It is true that they have nothing. Also, it is true that they have _everything_ in the world. They have all the time in the world, and they have each other.

It is more than enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt of different approach to the conclusion of P3: both of the protagonists acting as the Great Seals. Both Minato and Minako exist in the same timeline with different realities, but they end up being in the same plane and reality after they sacrificed themselves in their respective battles against Nyx.


End file.
